


Lives we Live (a collection)

by A_Touch_Of_Insanity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Some are smut, collection of short works, one is angst, some are fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity
Summary: This is a collection of very short fics in response to one word prompts on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Smirk**

_(everybody lives AU)_

The day after they had first had sex there was a meeting. It was a large council of near a hundred rebel leaders that Bodhi had also been invited to. Cassian had a right to be there, being a captain of rebel intelligence, but Bodhi felt a little out of place. They were seated opposite sides of the council room almost directly facing each other. And Bodhi couldn’t concentrate.

The first reason he couldn’t pay attention was because he could still feel what they had done the night before on his skin, the kisses and scratches and bruises that made sitting still almost impossible. He was paranoid the councilors behind him could see the bite mark he knew in reality was concealed by his hair.

The second, and more prominent, reason was Cassian. Fucking Cassian. Across the room from him he actively sought eye contact at every opportunity, using it to wink suggestively, licking his lips to remind Bodhi where they had been and what he had been licking off the night before. Bodhi could see him tug at the neck of his shirt deliberately to reveal a little more marked skin, shamelessly running his hand down his thigh or rubbing at spot on his chest where Bodhi remembered sucking a bruise.

He did this all with that fucking expression, the cocked half smile and half lidded eyes he had when he made Bodhi moan particularly loud or managed to elicit the exact reaction he had been hoping for.

Bodhi was going to make him pay. As soon as the meeting was over, he was going to wipe the smirk off Cassian’s face.

 

**2\. Ship**

_(everyone lives AU)_

One of the engines of the cargo ship they had been flying had been shot out by a particularly infuriating TIE fighter. Bodhi managed to land it safely on the icy planet they had been orbiting but the damage was irreparable. He called for help from nearby rebels whilst Cassian paced the ship, clearly agitated that they could no longer continue their mission. Also because of the cold. It was really cold.

Bodhi managed to get a response but it was going to be at least an few hours until they could be picked up. That meant they were stuck there on the surface of a barren, frozen planet with nothing to do. And no obvious way to keep warm.

Once Bodhi managed to calm an irritable Cassian, they searched the ship for anything to keep them warm and found one thin blanket and a single huge winter coat. They huddled in the corner next to the burnt out engine that was still giving out a little heat, arms wrapped around each other tight and blanket tucked over them both.

When the rebels eventually found them, both men were sound asleep inside the huge coat that could fit them easily. Cassian had forced Bodhi to burrow his jacket and had his head buried in the fur hood, arms hugging him like a plush toy.

It seemed almost a shame to wake them.

 

**3\. Soulmate**

_(canon compliant soulmate AU)_

There are choices that everyone makes. Some of these are inevitably mistakes. Bodhi, however, had never considered finding out who his soulmate was to be one of them.

He had been on some trading outpost at the time, crowded and bustling with any number of people and creatures alike. He saw a woman at the side of the road and went to her because he was lost and she looked friendly enough.

She addressed him by name, knew his entire life story which by the age of sixteen was already pretty eventful. She offered to, for a price, let him know the name of his one true love in the whole galaxy, the soul a perfect match to his own.

Cassian Andor. A rebel.

Bodhi had been disappointed; he was already under an oath of allegiance to the Empire and therefore was sworn to kill his true love if he ever met him. The years of loneliness got to him though and the urge to find this mysterious rebel was so strong that, with only a little persuasion from Galen Erso, he defected.

He never expected that the first real rebel group he’d chance upon would contain the man he’d been searching for, but it did. Bodhi knew it was him before he knew his name, before he even saw his face. Just that beautiful silken voice was enough to set his entire body alight with passion. In the rush of the escape there was a casual hand patted against his shoulder and where he had been touched for the first time by his soulmate felt like a brand.

They sat together and casually conversed, Bodhi still jittering from Cassian’s presence. Somehow he was even more beautiful than he’d imagined.

And then it dawned on him that Cassian didn’t know. Of course he didn’t. How would he know that they were destined to be together when they had only just met?

Alone on the hill on Eadu in the rain, Bodhi had been tempted. His inner monologue begged him to tell him, to kiss him, to fuck him right there one the rocky crevice. He was almost grateful when Cassian asked him to leave so he could take a moment to escape from the overwhelming desire. How was it possible that he was feeling this much and yet the other man was so oblivious?

Bodhi’s last thoughts, gazing at the grenade and disjointed from the imminency of death, were of Cassian. He pictured a life for them, in some other place and some other time where perhaps they could truly know each other as soulmates should. Then he thought about how soft his hair was, the way the light reflected off his skin. He thought about he hoped that the psychic was wrong, that Cassian had a different soulmate with whom he could live the best possible life and that he would not be alone after the battle was done. He thought about the nature of love and loss of a love that had never been.

Then he thought about nothing at all, for aftetr the explosion there were no more thoughts to be had.

 

**4\. Hair and Flowers**

_(everybody lives AU)_

Bodhi has fallen asleep, as he often does, curled up in the light of the sun. It’s mid-afternoon in the rebel base on Dantooine and they have taken the day off as a rare opportunity to relax. They picnicked in a sun warmed meadow of long teal grass dotted with small and fragrant wildflowers. Sleepy with kissing and a full stomach Bodhi lay his head on Cassian’s lap and promptly began to doze.

Cassian closes his eyes and bathes in the afternoon light, stroking his fingers through Bodhi’s hair. It is tied up as usual in a simple ponytail and so Cassian undoes the knot carefully so as not to wake up the sleeping man. He grins to himself as he brushes Bodhi’s hair lightly and marvels at its softness.

And then he gets an idea.

He reaches behind him and plucks a small blue flower from the grass. Taking it by the stem he weaves between the strands of hair near Bodhi’s scalp. It looks adorable. Cassian adds another. And then another. Soon he is discarding whole handfuls of brightly coloured buds searching for only the perfect ones that compliment Bodhi’s skin andexactly match each other. Soon all his hair is weaved with delicate flowers in a spectrum of sunset colours

When he feels Bodhi begin to stir, he rushes to tie his hair back up again so that he won’t notice the difference. It’s nearly evening now, the entire afternoon spent in lazy bliss. Bodhi stretches out and yawns on his lap before sitting up and kissing Cassian softly.

‘I’m hungry,’ he whines.

Cassian takes the hand of the oblivious man and they walk off to the canteen.

He wonders how long it will take Bodhi to notice the flowers and whether he with like them. He wonders what the other rebels will think.

Neither opinion matters. Cassian thinks he looks beautiful.

 

** 5\. Bubbles **

_(everybody lives AU)_

Cassian was absolutely horrified when he had found out the Bodhi had never taken a bubble bath. Sure, the rebels don’t have the resources for frequent luxuries but to never have had a bubble bath. In his entire life. That was completely ridiculous and needed to be rectified at the earliest possible opportunity.

There were no baths on base, only showers, so Cassian had to wait until they had a reconnaissance mission down on the surface of some planet. They could have theoretically just slept in the ship but where was the fun in that? They checked into some kind of hotel; it was ridiculously expensive but Cassian was willing to pay.

He made Bodhi stay in the bedroom while he prepared the bath exactly how he wanted it. The tub was deep and wide, the water pleasantly warm rather than scalding and the bubbles made with some liquid that was fragrant but not overwhelming. When he was satisfied with the outcome, he let Bodhi in the room.

He turned his head while Bodhi stripped off his clothes out of some strange sense of preservation of modesty. He had seen the other man naked more times than he could count but this felt different somehow. Bodhi slipped into the water and let out a slight exclamation that turned into a sigh.

Cassian knelt by the tub and smiled proudly at the expression of bliss on Bodhi’s face. He began to stroke the other man’s head under the pretense of washing it. 

‘Join me?’ Bodhi asked, lazily opening his eyes.

’No,’ Cassian refused, although he was tempted. ‘This is just for you.’

Bodhi raised one eyebrow and before he could react, took a large handful of lather and blew it in his face, sloshing water over the side so that his clothes become drenched as well. He wiped the foam off his face indignantly.

Bodhi smirked and shrugged. ‘Now you have to get changed. Might as well have a bath while you’re at it.”

 

**6\. a/b/o**

(omegaverse, everybody lives AU)

Bodhi whines and grinds down into the mattress, once again pushing two of his fingers into his dripping hole. It’s not enough and he practically screams out of frustration. His whole body is alight and burning with hormones like fire in his blood. It’s not even pleasure, just a desperate aching need to be filled and not just by anything. By an alpha.

His alpha.

He hears the door hiss open behind him and scrambles to maintain some semblance of dignity. A familiar and overwhelming scent washes over him and he relaxes, sinking into the bed and quietly sobbing.

‘Oh my…Bodhi, I came as soon as I could,’ Cassian announces as he rushes over to his omega currently slumped and crying into a pillow. ‘What happened, my love? Have your suppressants stopped working?’

'I’m s-sorry,’ Bodhi grovells, sobbing harder. An omega heat is always inconvenient but doubly so in the close confines of the rebel base. 'I forgot to take them, I’m such an idiot, I’m so-’

Cassian hushes him. 'It’s okay, my sweet. We can get through this. Together.’

Bodhi nods and calms his crying, giving his alpha a weak smile. On the next breath he is hit by an even more powerful wave of Cassian’s scent that melts his brain and before he can stop himself he begs, 'Please fuck me!’

A smile creeps on to Cassian’s face and Bodhi only now notices that his pupils are already blown wide and there is a noticeable bulge in his trousers. He had forgotten how much of an impact omega hormones could have on others. I was really hoping you were going to say that.’

He pushes Bodhi’s pliant body down and positions him on his back with legs spread after removing his sodden underwear. Cassian growls in pleasure at the sight of his omega beneath him, glistening and wanton. He doesn’t bother to remove his clothes, just lets his cock free from his trousers and then thrusting straight into Bodhi.

The simple act of penetration leads Bodhi into the first orgasm of his heat, whining Cassian’s name and clinging to his back. In moments he is hard again and moaning softly. After a few more cants of his hips, the alpha leans close to Bodhi’s ear and asks, 'How long does an omega’s heat last?’

'About a week,’ Bodhi hisses, trying to concentrate on being coherent through the pleasure.

Cassian sighs and continues his thrusting. This week is going to be heaven and hell and he won’t leave Bodhi’s side for a moment of it.

 

**7\. Dirtytalk**

_(everybody lives AU)_

‘Would you let me tie you up?’ Cassian asks.

That would probably be the hottest thing Bodhi has ever heard even if it wasn’t half way between thrusts as Cassian slowly fucked him into the mattress. He’s surprised he didn’t come there and then.

‘Yes, oh my…’ he trails off, pupils blown wide with intense arousal.

'Really?’ Cassian almost looks taken aback by how enthusiastic the other man’s response was.

'Fuck yes.’

'Would you like me to tie your wrists?’ Cassian smirks, trailing his fingers down Bodhi’s arms to clamp his wrists to the bed with hands like vices as he lazily fucks into him. 'Or your ankles?’ Bodhi hesitates to respond, too caught up in the pleasure of it. 'Or maybe both?’

Bodhi’s eyes widen and he nods enthusiastically.

Cassian smirks. 'Both it is then. I’m going to tie your wrists to either side of this headboard and your ankles far apart at the end of the bed. You’ll be helpless.’

Bodhi moans wantonly at the idea.

'I won’t fuck you at first. No, I’ll pleasure myself while you whine and squirm and beg for it,’ Cassian continues, increasing his pace slightly. 'Will you beg for it?’

The other man releases an involuntary groan of pleasure.

'Of course you’ll beg for it. Eventually I will take pity on you, I suppose. I’ll take my time preparing you, making sure you are nice and loose and dripping before I add anything thicker than a finger. Then I’ll fuck you quickly and come inside you, so that you’re mine inside and out.’

They’re getting close now, breath staccato. Bodhi tries to reach down to stroke himself but Cassian catches his hand and stops him, forcing a whine from between parted lips.

'If I’m feeling generous I’ll bring you off in my hand. If not…well, I’ll just leave you there, aching and hard and unsatisfied. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be used and then left there, unable to do anything?’

Bodhi comes. Cassian comes. Both in quick succession and incoherent moans and muttered expletives.

They make eye contact, Cassian blushing with the shame of his words and Bodhi blushing from how much he had enjoyed them.

'Do we have any rope?’ Bodhi asks, grinning.

Cassian lets out a breathless laugh of relief. 'Tomorrow, my love. Tomorrow.’

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**New Year's**

Bodhi is so scared. He’d thought about it for weeks now but had been putting it off every time he came close to saying it. But tonight is New Year’s Eve and he can’t continue like this any longer. He feels that if he doesn’t do it now…well he can’t last another whole year like this.

‘C-cassian…’ he begins, voice audibly shaking with nerves. The crowd around him cheers as the sixty second countdown begins.

'Yeah?’ Cassian smiles down at him, one arm slung round his shoulder whilst the other clutches a mostly empty drink.

'I think we…I need to say something to you,’ he stutters, voice painfully loud in order to be heard above the crowd.

Cassian tenses around him. 'What is it?’

Bodhi stumbles over his words before grabbing the other man’s drink and downing it for confidence.

'Bodhi, what is it? What’s wrong?’ Cassian presses with a frown. 'You’re not…breaking up with me?’

A laugh is out from Bodhi’s lips before he can stop it. 'No! Oh my…no not at all.’

Cassian sighs. 'What is it, then?’

The crowd begins chanting. Ten.

'I’ve been wanting to say this…’ Nine. ’…for a while now.’ Eight. 'I think…’ Seven. 'I think…’ Six. 'I’m in love with you!’ he blurts.

Five. Cassian stares. Four. More silence. Three.

A kiss.

It’s sweet and short but truly wonderful.

Two.

They break apart.

One.

'I love you too, Bodhi.’

And the fireworks exploded around them, jolting them back into reality. They laugh and gaze at the spectrum of coloured sparks filling the sky as far as they can see. Their arms around each other and Bodhi still shuddering from wasted nerves they kiss once more, for longer and deeper than before

'Happy New Year, Cassian,’ Bodhi smiles against the other man’s lips.

'Happy New Year, my love.’

 

 

**Payback**

**(a sequel to Smirk)**

   


'You’re going to fucking pay for that,’ Bodhi hissed the moment the door to his quarters shut behind him. They had separate rooms at practically opposite ends of the base but they mostly slept in Bodhi’s.

'What?’ Cassian shrugged, innocent enough if it wasn’t for that irritating smirk.

Bodhi pushed him back against the door, pinning him to it with a series of vicious kisses. Teeth were involved in a not entirely unpleasant way. 'You know exactly what you were doing,’ he growled in a momentary pause. He latched his mouth firmly onto an exposed part of Cassian’s neck, high above where it would be possible for a collar to conceal any bruise that formed.

Cassian did not reply except for stuttered gasps, leaning into his touch and almost purring with pleasure.

Once Bodhi was satisfied that he had left a mark, he got close to the other man’s face and whispered menacingly. 'I’m going to make you suffer.’

And then he sunk to his knees.

Cassian’s pupils became so bloated with arousal that they were all Bodhi could see as it was his turn to smirk, making quick work of the fly fastenings on Cassian’s trousers to leave his cock exposed to the open air. He was already fully hard from the kissing alone.

Bodhi knew exactly how Cassian liked it; gentle and teasing at first with little licks to the head and stripes along the shaft. Later, faster and full throated as best as he could managed, plenty of pressure and near aggressive action.

'This doesn’t seem like much of a punishment to me,’ Cassian commented, voice barely coherent in between moans. Bodhi let his teeth touch the sensitive skin and the other man hissed is pain. 'It wasn’t a complaint!’

Pretty soon Cassian had completely melted against the wall in a whining unintelligible mess. His knees were gelatinous, weight only held upright by Bodhi’s hands pressed firmly into his hips to stop him from bucking up into his mouth.

And then there was the telltale signs that Cassian was close to the edge. Bodhi could feel the muscles of his legs tensing, the quiver in his staccato breaths, body radiating heat. He was about to come.

Now is the time.

Bodhi pulled his mouth off and with one hand deftly tucked the bow leaking cock back into his trousers, the other hand striking out to his against the door opening mechanism. A hiss and a whir and before Cassian could register what was happening he was sent stumbling out in to the corridor. Bodhi’s quickly shut the door behind him.

'What the fuck, Bodhi?’ he called, pounding on the door from the outside. 'Let me back in!’

'You can sleep in your own quarters tonight,’ he replied smugly.

'But I’m…I was just about to…’ Cassian protested. 'I hate you.’ He said it in what Bodhi hoped was a joking tone.

'Goodnight, Cassian.’

He waited until he was sure the other man had left and then slunk over to the bed, hand already stroking himself through his underwear at the thought of Cassian having to traverse the entire base with an obvious hard-on of Bodhi’s own making.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

 

** Restless **

****They stay up late even though they have to wake up early the next morning because the rebellion doesn’t stop for a rest day. Cassian tries to get Bodhi into bed for hours but the other man is still too jittery to sleep, pacing around the room in little skipping steps. Cassian watches him, wearily but with unfathomable affection, and they make idle chatter to pass the time. Bodhi refuses sex, which is something he rarely does, even after Cassian convinces him that he might become drowsy enough post-orgasm to actually settle down.

At about half past eleven a change comes. Bodhi goes so suddenly from twitching and giddy to calm that Cassian initially fears something is wrong. At last, Bodhi joins him on the bed, tucking himself curled up under his arm and yawning. After a few minutes lazy kissing Cassian can feel him start to drift away in his arms.

‘No…no, my love, you can’t give up now,’ he protests softly, shaking Bodhi awake. 'Not when you’ve made me stay up this long already.’

“m sleepy,’ he slurred. 'You gotta keep me awake.’

'It’s just a little while now,’ Cassian soothes, stroking Bodhi’s hair. He begins to talk quietly but firmly about anything he can think of. Mostly it’s about Bodhi; how beautiful he is, how talented he is, how they met, the moment he knew he was in love. The usual.

Bodhi is still but Cassian knows from his breathing that he’s not yet asleep. Occasionally he’ll say something to make the other man laugh so he can feel the slight vibrations of sleepy giggles under his arm and on his chest.

Midnight arrives the same as any other time; with haste and silence. Cassian doesn’t notice it until it’s long past. When he realises they’ve talked the night away he smiles and kisses Bodhi on the forehead.

'Bodhi, it’s here. It’s time,’ he whispers. Bodhi just squeezes him tighter in content recognition. 'Happy birthday, my love.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my tumblr andorandrook or my other fics on here if you enjoyed them...


End file.
